Curious Dinobots
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Even the muscle of the Autobot team can be very curious. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Curious Dinobots**

"Gotcha!"

Twin squeals sounded from two seven-year-old girls as they were caught in gentle, friendly arms. Blaster chuckled as he heard Rachel and Katie start giggling as his holoform arms held them and his four cassettes came out. "They're all yours, guys."

Rewind and Ramhorn came forward and the history-loving cassette accepted Rachel from his protector. "We've got you," he cooed in her ear, making her giggle before laughing as he tickled her sides and Ramhorn nuzzled Rachel's stomach, being very gentle that his didn't accidently poke her with his horn.

Eject and Steeljaw decided that Katie would be their target and while the blue cassette held her and tickled her stomach, the lion cassette nuzzled the little girl's neck, making her laugh.

Blaster smiled as he watched his charges messing around with the two human girls that the whole _ARK_ were so fond of. Even the toughest of the Autobots couldn't resist spending time with the two and the girls just seemed to make everyone like them.

Nearby, the Dinobots were resting when they heard the laughter and grew curious, going over to where the cassettes were tickling Rachel and Katie. They listened and heard Katie's laughter become joyous as she was tickled. Having never been part of a tickle torture before and curious as to what the cassettes were doing to make the girls laugh, Grimlock made the decision to see if he and the Dinobots could spend time with Katie.

Of course, as was already known, the Dinobots could only be patient for so long before impatience took over and Grimlock stepped forward, transforming to his mech form. "What cassettes do to little girl to make her laugh?" He asked.

"They're tickling her and Rachel, Grimlock," Blaster said in explanation.

"We Dinobots want to know more," Grimlock said. "We take Katie now."

The Aerialbots, who were nearby, grew worried, especially when they saw Grimlock pick up the little girl in his massive hand. Rachel, the cassettes, and Blaster were also starting to worry as the Dinobots headed out. "Blaster, the Dinobots are Autobots too, right?" Rachel asked the red Autobot.

"They are," he said.

"They won't hurt Katie, will they?"

Rewind gently held Rachel in a hug. "They are the Autobot's muscle trump card," he said.

Wheeljack, who had been coming up and seen what had happened, placed a hand on Blaster's shoulder. "The Dinobots may be mostly brawn, but not even they would hurt a little kid," he said. "I'll keep an optic on them."

"Wheeljack, if they…," Hot Spot began.

The inventor held up a hand. "Katie will be fine," he said reassuringly. "I trust the Dinobots wholeheartedly."

Rachel looked up at Wheeljack, knowing he'd never lie to her or the others. "Wheeljack, promise you'll let us know where they are and if Katie's okay?" She asked.

Wheeljack, knowing the young girl was just concerned about her sister, turned on his holoform and kneeled to her height. "I promise, Rachel," he said gently and reassuringly.

She went up to him and hugged him, trusting him, although she was still a bit worried about Katie.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside the ARK…_

Katie was getting a bit frightened by the larger Autobots that transformed into dinosaurs and when Grimlock set her down and transformed back to his T-Rex form, she took the chance to get away, but Swoop transformed and quickly, yet gently, caught her. "Where Katie go?" He asked, holding her. "Dinobots no want Katie afraid."

Although it wasn't proper English, Katie understood what the flyer was saying and saw him head towards Sludge, who was standing nearby. "Sludge let Katie slide?" Swoop asked his fellow Dinobot.

Sludge gave a few growls of assent and stood very still, stretching out his neck, back, and tail like a big slide and Swoop very gently placed Katie on the long-necked Dinobot's head. At the end of Sludge's tail was Slag, the Triceratops.

"Slag catch Katie," he said.

"Good," Swoop said.

Though still a bit nervous, Katie did love slides and so took a deep breath and carefully pushed herself forward until she began sliding. And once she got started, she found she liked it and giggled as she slid all the way down and Slag turned on his holoform, a new upgrade he and his brothers had gotten recently, and he gently caught the giggling little girl. "Again!" She pleaded though her laughter.

Sludge was more than happy to comply and let Katie slide down his back again until the young girl noticed Snarl's tail and went over to him, deciding to try climbing up his tail. The Stegosaurus Dinobot sensed her behind him and kept his tail still so that he wouldn't knock the little girl off balance, even moving his tail upwards as she climbed up and she was soon sitting near his head and giggling happily. "Katie good climber," he said. "Like Snarl."

Katie then noticed Slag transform to his Triceratops form and she grew interested, running over to him and gently grabbing on of his horns. She knew from school that Triceratops, or three-horned dinosaurs, were strong and she held on, trying to swing from his horns. Seeing this, the Dinobot gently swayed his head, watching to be sure the little girl didn't get poked by his other horns by accident as she swung around. Giggling, Katie held on, her fear of the Dinobots going away as she played with them.

Swoop felt Katie gently tug on his wing after a bit and looked down to see her playing airplane and he chuckled, turning on his holoform and picking her up, holding her securely as he moved around with her over his head. "Katie fly like Swoop," he said in a pleased voice.

Giggling again, Katie held her arms out, trusting the Pterodactyl Dinobot before he set her down and she remembered she had some chocolate in her pocket and was hungry. She shared it with the Dinobots, who were curious and liked chocolate, something that made Katie giggle and promise to get them some more chocolate later on. After she finished eating, Grimlock noticed she still had some chocolate on her face. "Me Grimlock help Katie," he said and began gently licking her face to clean it. She giggled and tried to gently push him away, but he grinned. "Katie make happy sound," he said. "Dinobots, tickle torture!"

Letting out a squeak, Katie tried to escape, but was giggling the whole time. Slag stood in her way, as did Snarl, and Sludge gently nudged her so that they were surrounding her and they turned on their holoforms, making her giggle in anticipation before they began tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAT TICKLES!" She laughed out as Sludge and Slag tickled her neck, Grimlock tickled her stomach, and Swoop and Snarl tickled her feet. While she was laughing, Katie realized that they were very gentle, even carefully watching her to make sure she didn't pass out on them.

"Little Katie joyful," Snarl said.

"Very giggly," Swoop said with a grin.

Finally, after a few minutes, they stopped tickling the little girl and she giggled for a bit longer before she then yawned, feeling exhausted. Seeing this, the Dinobots found a soft place in the grass and settled down, forming a protective circle around Katie as the honey-haired girl settled down, hugging Grimlock's muzzle as she fell asleep.

 _About twenty minutes later…_

Wheeljack, Powerglide, and the Aerialbots were looking for Katie while Rachel sat on Blades' shoulder, looking around until she spotted something in the distance. "Is that them over there?" She asked.

They headed over and Wheeljack began giggling quietly, unable to resist as he surveyed the cute scene with the others.

The Dinobots had obviously been gentle with Katie and formed a protective circle around the little girl as she was sleeping. Grimlock noticed them approach and lifted his head gently. "Autobots, quiet. Katie sleeping," he said in a hushed voice.

They smiled. "Let's get her back to the base," First Aid said, scooping up Katie in his holoform arms as they all headed back. The healer put the little girl in her room to continue her nap and the Dinobots all curled up outside her room, apparently deciding to guard the little girl's door.

Powerglide chuckled. "Guess the Dinobots can get curious," he said.

"Just like two little girls we know," Hot Spot said, playfully poking Rachel's side and she giggled.

"They're gentle giants, like you guys," she said.

No one could argue that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
